Heaven's Labyrinth
Heaven's Labyrinth (Japanese: 天者迷宮 "Tensha Meikyū" / lit. "Labyrinth of Heavenly Ones") is a midgame area of the ruins. The Olympians, a tribe of the 3rd Children, are sealed here. *Area number: idk *Music: Forbidden Truth *Entrances and Exits: **E-5: Icefire Treetop (G-3) **D-1: Hall of Malice (C-1), Defeat Griffin. *Grail Tablet: (C-3) *Sub-Bosses: **Arachne (D-5), do System: Typhon); Glasya-Labolas (D-3), do System: Typhon); Scylla (B-5), do System: Typhon); Griffin (E-2), do System: Typhon) Treasures Map *Location: (C-5) **Place a weight on the dais at the bottom-right corner of the room. Perfume *Location: (E-2) **Defeat Griffin. Sacred Orb *Location: (C-2) **Place a weight on the lower dais at (C-2) Mobile Super X3+ *Location: (D-1) **Defeat Griffin, then steal it from the Kosugi tent at the top of this room. Axe *Location: (B-1) ** Flood the room at (C-1) by rotating the rooms to make your way to (B-1). Place a weight on the dais, then duck and walk left through the wall under the gate. Push the hidden block halfway between the ground and wall without letting it fall. Then, push against the upper wall to reveal another block, and let it fall on top of the other block, allowing you to push the gate to the Axe. ** The alternative method is to push to instead use the Lamp of Time after pushing the topmost block leftwards and as it is falling so that it is aligned with the gate in midair. (You will move through the gate while time is frozen) Crystal Skull *Location: (A-2) **Climbing up a ladder from (A-3), place a weight on the dais at the bottom of the room to get the large platform on the left to start moving. Then, use the Feather to double-jump into the left side of the platform, and place a weight on the dais inside of the platform. Bracelet *Location: (A-3) **Buy it from Megarock's shop for 150 Coins. Cog of Antiquity *Location: (A-5) **Place the Ancient Battery in the vase slot at (A-5). Then, go to Takamagahara Shrine (F-3) and, in front of the "Where is this?" tablet, use the Djed Pillar to chant the following 5 mantras simultaneously: Himinn, Ioro, Eldr, Vindr, Saer. Then, fall into the next room to reach the chest. Puzzles Get to the Holy Grail Tablet *Location: (C-5) **Jump left into the wall right next to the upper ladder. Holy Grail Tablet Shortcut *Location: (C-3) **Place a weight on the dais hidden behind the 2nd pillar from the left, near the bottom-left of the room. This will create a ladder down to (C-4); Heaven's Response *Location: (C-3) **Chant the Himinn Mantra to change the room layout. System Typhon *Location: (C-4) **Rotating the rooms doing Heaven's Response, make your way to both sides of (C-4) and place a weight on the two daises. Rotate the room again and examine the glowing hexagon at the bottom of the statue in the background. Read both options. Raising the Pillars *Location: (E-3) **Equip Gale Fabula before entering the room from the top and run to the other side before the Griffin Statue falls and blocks your path, then move to the bottom and put a weight on the dais to move the ladder in the middle and climb back up. Push the Griffin statue so it's in-between the ladder and the switch (give enough room to climb the ladder or it might crush you for some reason), then break the Life Seal. **Another method is to enter the room, kill the Lizardman, and then re-enter after using the Lamp of Time outside of the room, pass the Griffin statue, push it so it is in between ladder and switch and break the Life Seal. Swallowing the Dissonance *Location: (C-4) **After defeating Echidna, scan System: Typhon and read the entry for Echidna. Then, absorb the dissonance using the Beherit. Shops Megarock *Location: (A-3)- Coming from (B-3), cling onto the pillar using the Grapple Claw and flip to the other side. Make your way to the dead end at the top of the ladder, whip the wall to the right and the shop will be unlocked. Glossary Arachne *Location: (D-5) **Grab it behind the face statue near the top-left of the room. Glasya-Labolas *Location: (C-2) **Grab it behind the pillar in the background at the top-right of the room. Scylla *Location: (B-5) **Whip the bottom-left wall from the left side. You might need to crawl under a rock, depending on the room's rotation. Griffin *Location: (E-3) **After Raising the Pillars, fall down from the room above (E-2) on the far right. Echidna *Location: (C-4) **After defeating Echidna, scan System: Typhon and read the entry for Echidna. Then, scan System: Typhon a second time. NPCs Hermes *Location: (C-5) Orpheus *Location: (A-2) Baphomet *Location: (B-1) Eros *Location: (A-3) Category:Frontside Fields